


the great beyond

by technicolorskies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Lowercase, Other, Poetic, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), i really have no idea what im doing and it shows, inspred by that new pixar movie soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorskies/pseuds/technicolorskies
Summary: tubbo dies to dream.he sees wilbur.and together, they step into the great beyond.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	the great beyond

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched the pixar movie soul and got like,,,, super inspired-  
> so yknow that one scene where the show the great beyond? yeah that i thought it was cool  
> this probably makes no sense just a bunch of poetic shit mashed together  
> enjoy-

“you have a minute to say your goodbyes.” dream’s voice is cold, as usual, as unwavering face of the mask he wears intimidating as he seals tubbo’s fate of death in a casual voice, as if he was simply asking a friend out to lunch. 

“tubbo-” tommy’s voice cracks as he throws himself into his friend’s embrace.

“it’s alright, tommy, it’s alright-” tubbo still wears something of a smile on his face as he wraps his arms around tommy. “we’ve had some laughs, it- it was fun while it lasted but y’know-”

“all good things must come to an end eventually.”   
  


“s-so you’re just accepting it? this?” tommy chokes out. “you’re just- just accepting that you’re gonna-gonna-”

“we said our goodbyes already, at the start, didn’t we?” tubbo’s voice is choked as well, the moment strangely bittersweet as it was.

“dream- he refers to us as pawns, right? so-so this is it. checkmate. all the pawns have gone.” 

“ _ tubbo!-” _ tommy lets out a strangled sob of sorts. “b-but what am i without you?”

“yourself.” and tubbo wears another bittersweet, soft smile.

“time’s up.” dream’s voice is still cold as stone, no traces of mercy mixed whatsoever in the harsh tone.

“ _ no-  _ no,  _ please _ , this can’t be- _ ”  _ tommy yells and screams, and yet he’s powerless to do a single thing as he watches the life leave his best friend in front of his very eyes.

tubbo sees the axe swinging towards him, and for a second he feels a flash of fear and pain strike him, and then-

darkness.

nothing.

and then there’s light. 

speckles of floating white lights, pure white and crowded together to form a bridge, the one he’s standing on.

is he standing at all? floating? 

there’s darkness, all around them, a void.

the lights form a sphere, at the end of this path. it glows with some sort of ethereal light, sparkling in the dark of the void everywhere else and it sparks an emotion that tubbo doesn’t think he’s ever felt before.

he turns to his left, and wilbur’s there.

somehow, tubbo’s not very surprised.

not ghostbur, the overly-happy-go-lucky ghost that hands blue out with a smile on his face. and yet not the wilbur that tubbo had known before death either, rambly and mad with desperation.

this wilbur’s calm, collected as he stands on the long stretching path besides tubbo, staring off into the distance almost wistfully.

he’s wearing his sweater, signature beanie plopped onto his head ---- and his guitar’s strapped onto his back. a soft blue light emits from his form ------ slightly transparent and unsolid, seemingly.

and yet he’s so real. 

“wilbur?”

“oh, tubbo, it’s- it’s you.” wilbur’s smile is bittersweet now, like he doesn’t quite want tubbo to be here.  _ (oh, but what choice does he have in the matter? in the grand scheme of things?) _

“i’ve been waiting for you, i suppose.”   
  


“w-waiting for me? w-where even is this place?” tubbo gazes off into the distance again, and he sees the sparks of light, scattered and floating, yet grouped together vaguely.

“this- this is the great beyond, i suppose. or rather, what leads to it.” wilbur muses, running a hand through his hair.

“the great beyond? beyond….. death?” wilbur, doesn’t answer that, but tubbo supposes he himself already knows anyway.

instead, wilbur turns to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “tubbo, we should go.”

“go-? go where?”

“to what’s beyond, of course. the great beyond.”

tubbo falters. “b-but tommy!-”

“oh, tubbo. it’s like you said before you left, right? all good things must come to an end.”   
  


“this is your end, i suppose. but it’s still only the beginning.”   
  


“you’ll meet again. in another life, another space, another time.”   
  


“for now, i think it’s goodbye, tubbo.”

tubbo turns his gaze to light at the end of the trail. “c-can i have a moment?”

“of course.” wilbur nods.

tubbo doesn’t know if tommy can hear him right now, maybe he can.

a thought so powerful it transcends realms.

a deep breath.

i'll miss you, toms.

that's all he has to say, strangely. 

he'll miss tommy, wherever he's going. he knows he will. 

"i'm ready." is all he says.

a soft smile makes its way onto wilbur's face. "let's go, then." 

and then he tugs on tubbo’s sleeve lightly, and grasps his hand. 

they're floating. they're both going above the path of sparks, closer and closer to the glowing ball of light. 

a whirlwind of emotions are storming tubbo, and yet. he feels at peace. 

it's over.

and then wilbur takes tubbo’s hand, and they both reach out into the light 

and step into the great beyond.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people who read my fics actually sub/leave a comment/kudos-  
> so please if you would comment or leave kudos thatd make my day :)))  
> dnf zombie apoc au coming up if thats your sort of thing-


End file.
